Athens
Greek History Athens is the capital of Greece. It was the city of the great goddess Athena. Also known for their great rivalry between Sparta, the Athenians were the creators of democracy, architecture, philosophy and the still traditional Olympic Games. It is also the site of the decision of who would rule Athens. Poseidon and Athena participated in this. Poseidon gave the Athenians sea salt, while Athena gave them the olive tree (one of her symbols), which is how Athena won the contest. In God of War In God of War, Ares lays siege to the city (more commonly known as the Siege of Athens) mostly out of his hatred for Athena herself. With that, Kratos is requested by the Gods of Olympus to save the city from the God of War. During his quest, Kratos comes across different Athenians. Athenian Citizens These are the citizens of the Greek city of Athens. All of the citizens are unarmed, and do not affect the outcome of the game. In God of War, during the Siege of Athens, they are seen all throughout the city, running in terror from the minions of Ares. Optionally, Kratos can kill them for Green Orbs. Grabbing a citizen will make Kratos stab them in the chest repeatedly several times, until they die. Athenian Woman When Kratos enters the large building in the Athens Town Square, a woman sees him, and flees in terror. Kratos then follows her up and through the building, and all the while she's shouting for him to stay away. Eventually, she ends up running to a balcony overlooking the town square. There, she tells Kratos that she knows who he is, and what he had done. Kratos then attempts to explain, but she continues backing up, and falls off the balcony to her death. Kratos can then go to her dead body, and get the Gold Key, which unlocks a door to the next part of the city. Athenian Bridgeman During his travels through Athens, Kratos encounters a man responsible for opening and closing the bridge on the Rooftops of Athens. Kratos demands the man to release the lever and extend the bridge, but the man doesn't, in fear of being killed by the invading monsters. Kratos, labeling the man a coward, then takes out the bridge man from a distance using Zeus' Fury, thus releasing the bridge. Oracle of Athens The most important Athenian in God of War, the Oracle is in peril, requiring Kratos to rescue her. Afterwards, she aids Kratos by opening the gate to the Desert of Lost Souls and informing him of Pandora's Box. When Kratos returns from the Underworld, he finds the Oracle badly wounded, claiming that Ares has won and that there is no hope. She most likely dies after Kratos kills Ares. Athenian Soldiers These armed warriors committed to their duty to protect the city from the minions of Ares. The army of Athens even assaulted the God of War himself; this, however, led to their deaths. The Athenian soldiers suffered heavy losses and casualties during Ares' attack. God of War III Following the death of Poseidon, it is safe to assume that the city was wiped out by the mass flood that covered all of Greece. Objects/Treasures *Medusa's Gaze *Gold Key *Zeus' Fury Trivia *A Wilhelm scream can be heard when Kratos kills the bridge man. *The Athenian citizens and women, can be selected as a "creature" to fight in the Arena of the Fates, in God of War II. They are extremely weak, and, when selected, they will run around the arena, just like they did in Athens. Kratos can kill them in the same way as well. *Given the city's pacifism, it is derisively considered as weak by some, in contrast to Sparta. Megaera once taunted Kratos that he fought like an Athenian. Gallery docks 2.jpg|Docks of Athens warehouse 2.jpg|Athens Warehouse fortress 5.jpg|Kratos in the Fortress of Athens road 2.jpg|Road to Athens athenssquare 4.jpg|Athens Town Square rooftops 7.jpg|Rooftops of Athens temple 1.jpg|Temple of the Oracle Oracle.jpg|Oracle of Athens sewers 3.jpg|Sewers of Athens Rooftops_6.jpg 738px-Fortress_of_atehns.jpg Athenssquare_1.jpg Related Pages *Docks of Athens *Road to Athens *Athens Town Square *Rooftops of Athens *Temple of the Oracle *Suicide Bluffs *Sewers of Athens *Oracle of Athens Category:Locations Category:Real Life Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection de:Athen Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Origins Collection